dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoforça
Atributos Destreza: 7 Força: 9 Corpo: 9 Int: 6 Vontade: 8 Mente: 7 Infl: 6 Aura: 5 Espirito: 7 Iniciativa: 19 Hero Points: 75 Poderes: Earth Control 11, Energy Blast (rajadas de lava) 10, Flame Immunity 8 Gravity Increase 11, Gravity Decrease 11, Regeneration 3 nota: ao custo da Ação de Dados para a fase, Geoforça pode utilizar Energy Blast em conjunto com Gravity Decrease para movimentar-se no ar em 9 APs de velocidade (os APs de Gravity Decrease menos seu peso de 2 APs). Notoriamente, ao disparar contra o chão para ganhar impulso, o herói corre o risco de ferir alguém ou danificar algo. limitação: Deve imergir na terra ou lava a fim de usar Regeneration. Perícias: Charisma 7 vantagens: Area Knowledge: Markovia; Connections: Batman (baixa), Renegados (alta), Liga da Justiça (alta), Governo Markoviano (alta), Connoisseur, Iron Nerves, Languages (inglês, romeno), Leadership, Rich Family, Scholar (história markoviana), Local Hero (Markovia) desvantagens Authority Figure, Catastrófica Irrational Attraction] em proteger a Markóvia. .]] Nome real: Brion Markov Motivação: Responsability of Power Ocupação: Príncipe de Markovia Riqueza 12 Primeira Aparição: Brave and the Bold #200 Origem A primeira vez que Brion Markov assumiu o papel de Geoforça foi quando seu país natal, Markovia, foi invadido por forças do maligno Baron Bedlam. O pai de Brion, Rei Viktor, foi assassinado no conflito, fazendo com que Gregor, irmão mais velho de Brion, assumisse o torno de Markovia. Na tentativa de salvar seu país, Brion aceitou receber os poderes através dos métodos científicos de Dra Jace. Durante a invasão, Brion também encontrou Batman, Metamorfo, Raio Negro, Katana e Halo. Após dominarem os invasores, Brion decidiu seguir à América para aprender a usar seus poderes sob a tutela de Batman, tornando-se membro dos Renegados. Concomitantemente, a meia-irmã de Brion, Tara, estava trabalhando secretamente com o mercenário Exterminador e infiltrou-se nos Titãs para obter seus segredos. Mutano a convidou a se unir aos Titãs, apaixonando-se por ela. Durante estes eventos, Terra se encontrou com seu irmão quando os Renegados e os Titãs uniram forças contra o Quinteto Fatal. Logo depois, Terra traiu os Titãs e morreu durante a batalha contra a COLMÉIA. A traição de Terra nunca foi divulgada na comunidade heróica. Tanto que Geoforça só veio a descobrir os fatos tempos depois, através de Batman. Brion ficou tão magoado que resolveu mudar as cores de seu uniforme para verde e amarelo, para não se lembrar de sua irmã. Com o tempo, os Renegados se separaram de Batman e passaram a ser mantidos, em segredo, pelo reino de Markovia, que custeava seu quartel-general em Santa Mônica, Califórnia. Entretanto, isto se tornou público e o quartel-general do grupo foi destruído pelo vilão Major Desastre. Neste momento, o governo dos EUA bloqueou qualquer ajuda de Markovia até que revelassem os verdadeiros nomes dos componentes dos Renegados. Antes que o Rei Gregor pudesse escolher qual decisão tomar, ele foi misteriosamente assassinado. Assim, Brion assumiu o trono de Markovia, mas foi forçado a abdicar, sendo aprisionado por Ilona, sua cunhada, que se encontrava grávida - pelas leis de Markovia, ela deveria assumir o trono até que seu filho assumisse idade para se tornar o monarca. Então, a Renegada conhecida como Divina revelou a Brion que o assassino de seu irmão era a Dra Jace, que servia aos Caçadores Cósmicos. Em seguida, os Renegados lutaram contra os Caçadores antes de se debandarem. Em seguida, um vampiro conhecido como Roderick capturou a Rainha Ilona. Brion descobriu que o nascimento de seu sobrinho era plano de Roderick para tomar controle de Markovia. Assim, o vampiro assassinou a rainha, culpando Brion e os Renegados pelo crime, assumindo o controle de Markovia. Com o tempo, os Renegados limparam seus nomes e Roderick foi destruído em batalha, o que levou Markovia a ser assumida pela família Markov novamente. Entretanto, circunstâncias misteriosas forçaram os Renegados a permanecerem fora da lei. Enquanto isso, outra Terra apareceu, clamando ser uma aventureira do futuro. Ela acreditava ser uma órfã que, através de experiências laboratoriais, possuía o DNA da Terra original. Geoforça encontrou esta nova Terra, esperando desesperadamente que fosse sua irmã, que havia voltado da morte de alguma forma. Após este encontro, o Senhor do Tempo revelou que Terra era de nossa linha temporal e ela viu o túmulo da Terra original vazio. Logo mais, os Renegados limparam seus nomes outra vez e Brion estava livre para se casar com Denise Howard. Em seguia, Brion convidou Terra II para viver em Markovia, com sucesso. Uma vez vivendo em Markovia, Terra II passou por exames de DNA para descobrir se era mesmo a Terra original. Ela não aceitava o fato de possivelmente ser a psicótica traidora dos Titãs. Assim, seu "irmão", ao receber os resultados, omitiu a verdade de Tara, dizendo que os exames deram negativo. Somente Geoforça conhecia o fato. O tempo passou e Terra II acabou morrendo pelas mãos de Adão Negro, durante os eventos da Terceira Guerra Mundial. Após o sepultamento de sua irmã, Geoforça passou a manifestar os mesmos poderes de Terra. As razões disso permanecem um mistério, por enquanto. Brion tornou-se membro da Liga da Justiça da América por algum tempo, mas recentemente passou a reintegrar os Renegados. Geoforça tem as habilidades de controlar a gravidade, disparar rajadas de calor, força, resistência e vôo. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Renegados